injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zatanna (Multiverse saga)
Zatanna is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Zatanna is a character from a comics by DC comics. History Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Her cousin, Zachary Zatara, is also a magician. Zatanna was raised by her father after her mother seemingly died after her birth. In truth, her mother, Sindella, faked her death to return to her people. She became a successful stage illusionist before she discovered her true magical powers while investigating the disappearance of her father. With the help ofBatman, the Atom, Elongated Man and others, she was successfully reunited with him. She also later reunited with her mother. Her time with both parents was short, however, and, unfortunately, both of her parents were killed on separate occasions while saving her life. Zatanna assisted the Justice League of America on a number of cases before being elected to full membership. During her tenure with the group her power levels diminished briefly, so that she could only control the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. It should be noted that this limitation was only temporary and that her magical ability was fully restored. Later Zatanna was worried about her lack of focus while using magic. She decided that her father's style of magic was wrong for her, and explored her mother's mystical heritage. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Erif Ssik: Erif Ssik is a flaming kiss that burns any opponent close enough to feel it's heat. The Meter Burn version creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels forward for short time. Pressing back plus Meter Burn quickly after doing the attack's input, creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels slowly forward for a short time. Pressing forward plus Meter Burn quickly after doing the attack's input, creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels quickly forward for a short time. * Gniknil Sgnir: Gniknil Sgnir hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels full screen. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels upward. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels downward. The Meter Burn version links multiple rings into a single, damaging projectile. * Tropelet Ni Tnorf: Tropelet Ni Tnorf teleports Zatanna in front of her opponent. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, teleports Zatanna behind her opponent. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, teleports Zatanna away from her opponent. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, attempts to confuse opponents by disappearing and reappearing in place. The Meter Burn version allows Zatanna to recover faster when coming out of her teleport. * Itlum Kcik: Itlum Kcik sends Zatanna towards her opponent with a flurry of kicks. The Meter Burn version preforms additional, rapid-fire kicks that launch the opponent. * Teppup Retsam: Zatanna casts a potent spell on her opponent, reversing their controls for a short period of time. The Meter Burn takes control of the opponent's body and walks them harmlessly towards Zatanna. * Ekoms Dna Srorrim: Ekoms Dna Srorrim is a spell that slits Zatanna into multiple versions of herself, forcing the opponent to guess which clone is real. Zatanna becomes the center clone during Ekoms Dna Srorrim. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, makes Zatanna become the front clone during Ekoms Dna Srorrim. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, makes Zatanna become the back clone during Ekoms Dna Srorrim. * Etativel (Levitate): Etativel stops Zatanna in place while jumping allowing her to hover for a short duration. Zatanna can preform Tropelet Ni Tnorf, Tropelet Dniheb, or Tropelet Tnief while hovering. * Ytfif Owt Pukcip: Ytfif Owt Pukcip launches an entire deck of cards at the opponent for a medium range attack. * Thgiarts Cigam: Thgiarts Cigam unleashes a straight blast of magical energy that travels the length of the arena. Sargon's Hat Stance only. * Drawpu Cigam: Drawpu Cigam unleashes a blast of magic upwards that is useful to strike down airborne opponents. Sargon's Hat Stance only. * Dnuorg Cigam: Dnuorg Cigam unleashes a blast of magic that travels across the floor. * Cigam Rallip: Cigam Rallip is a spell that creates a rising pillar of magic that erupts from under the opponent, blasting them in the air. Sargon's Hat Stance only. Grab Rings: grabs her opponent, and makes a big metal ring appear above them, and drops it down on them. The ring makes them disappear, and Zatanna makes them reappear in the air, making them fall helplessly to the ground. Ultimate Attack Avrah KaDabra: Zatanna pulls out her wand and casts a spell that surrounds her opponent in a dark blue vortex and lifts him/her into the air. Zatanna then flies up to the opponent and creates a glowing ankh, (using magical hand movements), casts magical energy from the glowing ankh, then the magic energy traps him/her in a golden glowing, diamond-shaped prison. She says an enchantment, flips the prison upside down and sends it hurling toward the ground. Entrance, exit, and taunt 'Entrance: '''Zatanna's hat is seen on the ground before it floats up and Zatanna pops out of it, taking out her wand. '''Exit: '''Zatanna rolls her hat along her shoulders before popping back into it. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumers tumblr_mwsrxngmgS1r8kbj9o4_1280.jpg|Primary Justice_League_Dark_Futures_End_Vol_1_1_Present_Textless.jpg|New 52 Zatanna_Zatara_(Injustice_The_Regime)_003.jpg|Injustice Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Justice Avengers Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Characters Category:Balanced Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Characters Voiced by Lacey Chabert